Stupid Cramps
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Sharpay suffers the joys of being a girl. Please read and Review!


**Author's Note: Here is a short little story that came to be because I am suffering from cramps. They hurt like hell, but I'll be alright. So please enjoy.**

**I TURN 16 ON WEDNESDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND MY PARTY IS ON SATURDAY!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!! -APRIL**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Uuhhhhhh!!" I groaned, rolling over on my bed. I lifted myself on the edge of my bed and clutched my stomach tightly. "Stupid cramps!"

I was about to lie back down for a few more moments when my twin brother burst into my room and I cursed him under my breath.

"Sharpay, time to get up." He said, standing in my doorway.

"I know that, Ryan! Just please get out!" I growled.

He left the room, mumbling about something that I could care less about. Moaning in pain, I rotated myself on my stomach, with my hand still wrapped around it. After the cramps subsided a bit, I finally got up and walked to my bathroom. I opened up my medicine cabinet to see if there was any kind of pain reliever and just my luck, there was none. I inwardly screamed and took a quick shower.

After my shower, I threw on some lose fitting jeans, a tank top and a light jacket. I went downstairs to see Ryan sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You're driving today." I bluntly declared and walked out the door to the car. I heard the door open and close as I was standing near the car. Ryan was talking his time locking the door.

"Come on Ryan!" I yelled at him. These freaking cramps were killing my and I needed to sit down.

"I'm coming. Jeez, Sharpay, what's got your underwear in a twist?" He asked as he unlocked the car and climbed in. I flipped him off and got into the car. I curled up in the seat, holding my stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" My brother asked and I sighed.

"Girl problems, Ryan. It's just girl problems. So can you please just drive us to school?" I said and that was the end of it.

We arrived to school in five minutes and I hurriedly exited the car. I walked as fast as I could to the school. Standing up too long when you have your period is just murder.

"You look different today, Sharpay." I heard Chad say and the rest of his friends laughed.

"Shut the hell up Chad. I don't need this today." I glowered toward him and I continued up to the school.

"Finally." I whispered when I walked into my classroom. I sat down at my desk, crossed my legs and laid my head down.

"Sharpay?" I heard someone ask, I looked up and saw Gabriella staring down at me.

"What?" I whined and she looked taken aback.

"Sorry, I was just going to say hi."

"Hi, sorry, if I'm acting like super bitch, but today I have a really legit reason." I explained.

"Cramps." Gabriella said knowingly.

"Yes and they hurt like hell. I've been dying since I've woke up." I groaned. "I have nothing in my house for the pain. Speaking of which, do you have anything. I don't care if it's the cheap knock-off kind."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I have nothing. Just go to the nurse."

"It doesn't open until second period." I sighed and then a new wave of cramps came over me. "Oh, no! Stupid cramps!"

"Well, you only have to wait forty-five minutes. Just woman it up until then." Gabriella said as the bell rung for class to begin.

During the whole class period I didn't pay one bit of attention. I was watching the clock tick by. So when the bell rung, I hightailed it out of class and ran straight to the nurse. I signed in and waited for someone to tend to me.

"What can I help you with, dear?" The nurse asked me.

"I have some serious cramps right now and if I don't take something, I really think that I might die." I said on the verge of tears. She just smiled at me and led me into a room. I sat down on an empty chair. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out two blue pills and filled a paper cup with water and handed them to me.

"This should make you feel better."

"Thank God!" I replied and quickly swallowed the two pills. I threw the cup away and leaned back in the chair.

"Can I please rest here until the medicine kicks in?"

"Sure. Since you feel like you're going to die."

I smiled at her and walked to the back where a bed was set up. I climbed in it and laid on my stomach.

"Sometimes I hate being a girl."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: See, I told you it was short. Gosh, I was feeling like Sharpay earlier today. I actually thought that I was going to die. I was cursing and everything. I almost started crying. Guys are so freaking lucky. So please review!**

**April**


End file.
